


if you have to hurt me (hurt me once)

by karinacardona, tadashikawa



Series: all was golden (when the day met the night) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Michelle Jones, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinacardona/pseuds/karinacardona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashikawa/pseuds/tadashikawa
Summary: five times Harley made Peter cry, and the one time Peter made Harley cry.





	1. paul the tiger

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic, Harley lives with Tony and goes to Midtown. For this chaper, I think it's easy to figure out who's username is whose ?? I had an actual conversation like this yesterday and it felt like a very,, very important thing to include in this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**misskeisha** : so

 **misskeisha** : i am in PAIN

 **misskeisha** : i have the worst headache known to MAN

 **guyinthechair** : eat some medicine ??? idk

 **misskeisha** : eAt medicine ???????

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : bro what

 **idontlayeggs** : ned u good dude

 **guyinthechair** : what is it then? 

 **guyinthechair** : it's not EAT medicine. it's not DRINK medicine

 **misskeisha** : take medicine 

 **guyinthechair** : ,,

 **guyinthechair** : oh

 **idontlayeggs** : eat medicine

 **idontlayeggs** : gr9 advice 

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : gr9. 

 **idontlayeggs** : YES DO U HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY GR9

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : that sounds like a pokemon

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : grine

 **idontlayeggs** : it's more of a gurr-nine. like tony the tiger

 **idontlayeggs** : *gif of tony the tiger saying "they're grrrreat"*

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : oH 

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : ok so don't murder me

 **starkbrokeintomygarage:** but i didn't know who tony the tiger was and just kinda went along with it

 **guyinthechair:** who did you THINK he was talking about

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : I THOUGHT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT THAT PAUL GUY FROM WINNIE THE POOH

 **misskeisha** : wtf

 **guyinthechair** : ???

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : paul the tiger ??

 **idontlayeggs** : TIGGER ???????

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : YEAH PAUL THE TIGER 

 **idontlayeggs** : WHO TF IS PAUL

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : IT'S THE TIGER 

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : THERE'S WINNIE AND PIGLET AND PAUL

 **guyinthechair** : oh no

 **misskeisha** : harley ,, pls

 **idontlayeggs** : we need to break up

 **idontlayeggs** : where is mr. stark when u need him

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : wdYm

 **idontlayeggs** : his name is TIGGER

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : that's dumb 

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : it's just tiger with an extra g 

 **idontlayeggs** : brb 

 **idontlayeggs** : gotta go die for a sec

 **guyinthechair** : so i just got off of the phone with peter

 **guyinthechair** : he was quite literally sobbing

 **guyinthechair** : or wheezing, i couldn't tell anymore 

 **misskeisha** : good job harley u broke a perfectly good peter

***guyinthechair changed starkbrokeintomygarage's name to paulthetiger***


	2. buttery croissants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley likes using the most incredibly cringe-worthy pickup lines on Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just pure ironfam crack tbh. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

 

Peter loved spending time at the tower, he really did, but it was incredibly painful to be around Harley and Tony at the same time.

Especially when Harley was set on making Peter as flustered as he possibly could.

━━━━

"Hey, hey, Peter," Harley started out with. Peter looked up from his phone to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Harls?"

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see."

Peter had to physically restrain himself from groaning. He knew it would just get worse anyway.

Harley noticed Peter's reaction and simply gave him a cheeky grin, and they went back to watching whatever was on the television. But Peter knew deep, deep inside, that it wouldn't be over quite yet. 

━━━━

It wasn't until Tony had finished with the boring business meetings had finished that the mischievous glint in Harley's eye returned, and Peter knew that the dumbassery was to proceed.

They were in the kitchen, and Harley was leaning next to Tony on the couch as Pepper sat in her recliner, reading some book that neither Peter nor Harley was interested in. Peter was sat on the floor next to the couch on his phone when Harley began lightly kicking him with his foot.

“Peterrrrrr. Hey Peterrrrrr. Spider-mannnnn,” Harley dragged out, grinning. Peter sighed humorlessly to himself and turned around to face him, an expectant look on his face.

“Webhead, will you butter my croissant?” he asked, and Peter had to quickly swallow his water before possibly choking to death. He wished his spider-sense included when Harley was going to act like a dumbass.

He saw Tony and Pepper holding back their laughs as they watched Peter’s face become red, and all Peter could do was roll his eyes. There was no way he’d be able to speak without becoming a stuttering mess.

He pulled out his phone and quickly texted the only two possible people he could at that moment 

 

 **idontlayeggs** : guys help

 **idontlayeggs** : harley’s using bad pickup lines again

 **idontlayeggs** : IN FRONT OF MR STARK

 **misskeisha** : bro what do u want us to do

 **guyinthechair** : that’s kinda on you tho

 **idontlayeggs** : how is it on ME

 **idontlayeggs** : idK maybe like ,, pity me and tell me how horrible i have it ??

 **misskeisha** : oh poor peter !1!1!!1 he actually has a boyfriend that loves him

 **idontlayeggs** : thANK YOU

 **guyinthechair** : …

 **misskeisha** : bro just go talk to ur bf

 

Peter groaned again and looked up at Harley, who simply winked at him and continued the very thing making Peter question every single life decision he had ever made.

“Peter, is there a mirror in your pants? Because I see myself in them,” Harley said, as possibly seductive as someone can be while saying something so stupid.

He could easily die right there, Peter thought to himself. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts were there, hearing absolutely everything and trying their best to appear to _not_ be doing so, but the damage was done. Peter was mortified.

He looked at Harley straight in the eyes, sighed, and asked, “Can I please die right now?”

Harley quickly shook his head, stood up, and tugged Peter to his feet. “Nope, we still have to do our Star Wars marathon. You told me we could do it today,”

He reluctantly stood up, allowing Harley to primarily drag him. He looked to Mr. Stark for help, but the man himself was sporting a devilish smirk, and simply said “remember to use protection on the ol' web shooter, kids. 

Peter could feel his face turn an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. He looked at Pepper who was silently watching, and barely containing her laughter. He gave her a mocking look of betrayal. “I can’t believe this. I’ve been betrayed by my friends, Mr. Stark, my _boyfriend_ , and most importantly, Ms. Potts!”

It was Tony and Harley’s turn to give Peter looks of mock betrayal. Peter simply threw himself back onto the ground and began fake sobbing, “oh, the betrayal. Woe is me. Tis’ the end of Peter Parker, and Spider-Man, as we know it.”

And Harley could only stare at him and grin because as dramatic and annoying as they both were, neither of them would change that moment for the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo this is ,, so bad and i'm sorry. i hope you enjoyed it anyway haha. feel free to leave a comment and maybe some kudos !! if you want of course


	3. brotein shakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is BEFORE any previous chapters whoops lol. Peter & Harley aren't dating yet.

**idontlayeggs** : i'm peter, i have a hopeless crush, and you're watching disney channel 

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : hey peter dude u wanna tell us smth 

 **idontlayeggs** : no :)

 **guyinthechair** :

 **misskeisha** :

 **starkbrokeintomygarage** : plssss

 **idontlayeggs** : i'd do anything for you 

 **idontlayeggs** : but

 **idontlayeggs** : no

**-**

***misskeisha has made a new group with idontlayeggs and guyinthechair***

**guyinthechair** : peter, bud, are you gooD?????

 **idontlayeggs** : obVIOUSLY NOT

 **misskeisha** : is it the fact that you have a crush on harley ??

 **idontlayeggs** : pshhh what i don't like harley

 **misskeisha** : "i'd do anything for you"

 **misskeisha** : sounds pretty gay tbh ngl

 **guyinthechair** : KINKY

 **idontlayeggs** : fiNE i like him. is it obvious ??

 **misskeisha** : i mean 

 **misskeisha** : you tend to get more funny and loose w/ your typing when he comes into the chat

 **guyinthechair** : i'm oblivious so i had absolutely no idea

 **guyinthechair** : but now it makes sense

 **idontlayeggs** : well

 **idontlayeggs** : shit

 **idontlayeggs** : that's not on purpose

 **guyinthechair** : IT'S CUTE

 **idontlayeggs** : bros. brochachos. brotein shakes.

 **idontlayeggs** : i'm losing my MIND

 **misskeisha** : well, you know the saying

 **misskeisha** : when life gets you down

 **misskeisha** : all you have to do is eat grass and smoke ass 

 **idontlayeggs** : i've literally been hinting NONSTOP

 **idontlayeggs** : how has he not GOTTEN IT YET

 **idontlayeggs** : i'm just gonna die

 **guyinthechair** : we don't die over crushes you silly goosey 

 **idontlayeggs** :  

 **misskeisha** : i think u broke peter 

 **guyinthechair** : i think harley broke peter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment & kudos <3


	4. dummy thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley pull a stupidly elaborate prank on Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 a.m. and I have no regrets. None at all, not even the chapter name. Enjoy!

[Thursday, 11:27 p.m. - Mr. Keener and Mr. Parker's Lab]

The camera was set up to show Harley upside down on the coach, and Peter tinkering with his web shooters at his worktable. The two were in a comfortable silence until Harley opened his mouth, with a plan that would surely get them kicked out of Stark Tower for life. 

They were to pull a prank on Tony. And sure, it sounded simple, but it wasn't. They'd have to absolutely get everyone Tony, Peter, and Harley know in common in on it. They would have to fake some props and ruin some mindsets, most likely. The prank could only be pulled off by the stupidest geniuses on Earth. And lucky for Peter and Harley, that was them. 

 

[Friday, 3:15 a.m. - Mr. Parker's room]

The pair were sprawled out on the floor, texting anyone they knew that they were to play along with whatever bs Tony could possibly text them. They had set up that Pepper, May, Ned, and MJ were to meet them in the living room with Tony, just so that it'd be a bit more believable. Harley could only grin as he watched Peter intently working on the setup for the prank. It was endearing to watch for anyone that knew Harley, and the looks he reserved for only Peter. 

They knew that it wouldn't be pulled off easily. Tony was a genius, and he knew what he was doing. They were discussing how hard it would be to get through FRIDAY's programming, but then Peter had the brilliant idea of just _asking_ her to not snitch. Harley rolled his eyes but asked.

It worked. 

 

[Friday, 7:12 a.m. - Kitchen]

The two boys walked down the stairs to breakfast as falsely casual they could, putting their acting skills to the test. They _needed_ Tonyto notice that something was up. It'd completely ruin the prank if he didn't. Okay, _maybe_ not completely, but it'd sure be mood-killer for them. What was the purpose if they weren't making Tony question his existence?

Peter tried acting obnoxious and picky while eating his food as Harley tried to act overly lovey and smothering. They didn't know if it was working until the two witnessed Tony go for his fifth cup of coffee of the morning. 

 

[Friday, 12:56 p.m. - Mr. Keener and Mr. Parker's Lab]

Pepper dropped by the lab to drop off some supplies. She attempted to look at them strictly, in the way that Pepper Potts looked at unruly teenagers, but quickly noticed that she was unable to do so without bursting out into laughter. They all laughed before thanking Pepper, and the woman went to finish up some documents before it was time for them to meet at the living room.

 

[Friday, 3:30 p.m. - Living Room]

The group of people were all grinning at Tony, who simply grunted and looked for the two teenage boys he regretted ~~basically~~ adopting.  

When the two boys walked into the room, each had a shit-eating grin plastered onto their faces. Tony immediately felt the blood drain from his face. 

Peter, still grinning, cleared his throat, "Hello, dear friends and family. Today we're here because Harley got all the dummy and none of the thick."

Harley rolled his eyes but stayed smiling, and even grabbed Peter's hand to hold, "We have some important news to tell you all."

Peter sat down excessively close to Tony and patted his shoulder, "After all these years, you're going to be a grandfather."

Tony simply stared at the two wordlessly, eyebrows raised. He looked at the other people who were cooing over the couple and put up his hands to his face. "What?"

"I'm pregnant! Aren't you excited?" Peter eagerly asked. Tony felt like he was spiraling. It was only the afternoon and his day was already a mess. 

"But, Peter, you're sixteen. And a boy. In a relationship with another boy," Tony blankly stated. 

Peter shrugged. "Does that matter?" 

Tony stood up and walked away, muttering frustrated, incoherent things under his breath, before returning and simply looking deader than ever.

 

Peter looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows sadly, "Do you not believe we can take care of this child?" 

Before Tony could respond, Harley sighed dramatically, "Maybe he's right, Peter. I can't be a father. I refuse to raise this child with you."

Peter gasped, as a woman in a telenovela would do, "How dare you leave me in a moment like this. I can't be a single father!"

Tony could've sworn he saw tears in Peter's eyes as he dramatically acted everything out. He really should put these kids into some theater programs. 

 

The bickering went on for another twenty minutes, and Tony could swear that he died and came back to life during that time. He was glad to have his two idiot teenage boys in his life, even if he would never admit it. Besides, it's not like he rewatched  _t_ he footage from the prank every so often, just to reminisce. Definitely not. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if you read this chapter without dying, I'm proud of you. Feel free to leave a comment and some kudossss


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ,, whatever this chapter is.

Peter and Harley had a routine for whenever Peter would sleepover at Tony’s. Although Peter asked him not to, Harley would stay up waiting for Peter on the couch. Then, they would stay up watching their favorite movies (if Peter wasn’t too tired).

And sure, occasionally Peter returned a tiny bit late, but he always came home to Harley’s smile. He didn’t think anything of his late returns, but he did worry about Harley’s lack of sleep for him. However, Harley just usually shrugged it off as nothing. 

So, when Peter was after a particularly suspicious group of weapon dealers, he turned his phone off. He wasn’t late, and he couldn’t risk being texted or called and being caught. If anything, Tony could probably get through to his comms on Karen. It just wasn’t a problem.

 

 

After a particularly nasty fight that ended with Peter having a bullet lodged in his leg, he figured it was probably time to go home. It was way past the time that he and Harley had decided reasonable, and Peter had hoped that Harley had just gone to sleep. He webbed up the criminals and swung over to the tower, grimacing as Karen informed him of the several many missed calls from Harley. He’d just talk to him when he got home, right? It wasn’t a big deal.

Peter would probably have to deal with Harley mildly worry over the gunshot wound, but Harley was always chill about things like these. He wasn’t too worried, and maybe he’d even be able to convince Harley to break the news to Tony.

So, with these thoughts in mind, he was shocked to find Harley anxiously pacing the entrance in front of the elevator. Peter walked towards Harley, going to give him a hug, but the other boy only stepped back, leaving Peter with a hurt expression. Harley looked up at him expressionless, but his eyes held hurt.

“Peter, why didn’t you answer any of my texts? My calls?”

Peter shrugged lightly, “I was on an important mission, couldn’t risk being distracted or having my phone go off.”

Harley walked over to the couch, putting his head into his hands. Peter could only frown.

“Harls, I’m sorry. You know this is a part of the job,” he sighed, leaning against the wall. He didn’t really want to risk causing more damage to the wound.

Harley quickly stood up, immediately making himself taller than Peter. “No, I didn’t know that leaving me hours after you were supposed to be here completely in the dark was a part of the job, so  _ excuse _ me for actually worrying about whether you were hurt, or kidnapped, or worse,” he finished, voice cracking at the end. 

Peter rolled his eyes at him. Sure, it wasn’t the nicest thing to do, but he was in pain and wasn’t in the best of moods to be having that kind of conversation. It was pointless, in his opinion. 

“I can take care of myself just fine. I have my spidey-sense, and I have a quick healing factor. You don’t have to worry about me.”

It was Harley’s turn to roll his eyes, as his face became slightly redder with anger by the minute, “Well, Peter, maybe there’ll be a time where you can’t protect yourself! And if your phone is off, I won’t be able to get you the help that you need. And where does that leave me, huh?”

Peter could’ve sworn he saw Harley shaking, but quickly ignored it, and instead began voicing his own opinions. “I don’t think I ever asked you to protect me. I don’t need it, and I definitely don’t need you yelling at me about it.”

Harley clenched his jaw but attempted to keep his temper at bay. “I’m just trying to look out for you, even if you don’t like it. You can’t let your stupid hero-complex get in the way of your life,” he paused, looking down at Peter’s leg, “you can’t expect me to be okay with your constant self-sacrificing.”

Peter clenched his fist and shut his eyes tightly. “Then maybe I don’t need you to be okay with what I do anymore,” he said, softly but laced with bitterness.

Harley immediately scowled at Peter. “If you’re so sick of it, then maybe you should just leave. It’s not like I want to spend  _ every _ single damn night staying up late, because I can’t sleep until you tell me you’re alive.”

Peter could only glare at Harley. “Fine, I’ll be better off without you anyway.”

Harley turned away, and Peter almost wanted to reach out. He wanted to hug Harley, ask for forgiveness, say he’ll do anything for him, but they both knew that was a lie. Spider-Man was something that Peter would never give up, and he couldn’t turn on the dozens of civilians he helped out on a daily basis because his boyfriend wanted him to.

Harley then turned to face him again, and all feelings of yearning immediately went away. Harley was looking at him with narrowed eyes, burning with anger “Tell that to my ass. You were a struggling wannabe hero in a onesie before Tony found you.” 

Peter’s jaw clenched as he looked Harley in the eyes, “I still helped people. You of all people know that I would have, even if I didn’t have the means.”

Harley scoffed, “No, Peter. You were, and still are, just a stubborn fanboy that got lucky.”

Peter looked at Harley in complete disbelief. “Lucky? I became this way because I was bitten by a stupid radioactive spider and my uncle died, you asshat! How would you know what that feels like?”

The other boy simply rolled his eyes once more, sneering. “My dad walked out on my family when I was six, Peter. Trust me, out of everyone, I’m the most likely to know what it’s like to lose someone.”

“You’re not allowed to use the dad leaving card. If you were really that concerned about your family’s well being after he left, you would be in Tennessee. Not here.”

As Harley was about to say one last thing, Tony walked down. He seemed completely unfazed and gladly had not heard the conversation held just seconds before. "Oh, Peter, did you just get here?”

Peter frowned at Tony, but quickly collected himself as best as possible. “I was just going to head to medbay and leave. May’s waiting for me back home, anyway.”

Tony raised a suspicious eyebrow at the two boys but left them alone, continuing his walk to the kitchen for some more coffee. He would definitely be asking Harley about it later.

Before walking out, Peter gave Harley one last, paining look. It wasn’t difficult for either of them to know that they were both going to be absolutely miserable in the days to come.

 

 

 

Completely alone in his misery, Peter’s shaky sobs were echoed throughout the small apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i said i was sorry but ?? haha no i'm not


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the one time Peter made Harley cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry pt 2

The field trip was supposed to be a fun one. 

They were headed to the Museum of Modern Art. And Peter liked art. And although they weren’t “together” at the moment, Harley still wanted Peter to be happy. 

Harley wasn't so interested in it, but he liked (and missed) the way Peter's eyes lit up whenever he thought about anything he loved. Harley told himself that he would keep his comments to himself and just let Peter be happy throughout the day. It had been rough recently for both of them and Peter at least deserved a carefree few hours. 

The bus ride was an interesting but fun one, and Flash hadn't even said anything rude to Peter yet. So far, it had been a good day. 

And then Peter noticed the goddamn spaceship. 

Harley most likely wouldn't have cared so much if Peter wasn't Spider-Man, but he was. And Peter had a crazy hero-complex that wouldn't let him sit this one out. So, Harley sighed to nobody in particular and watched as Ned created a diversion that let Peter escape without being seen. Because he was a good ~~boy~~ friend and wasn't going to hold him back from saving the city because of him and his selfishness.

He had signed up for it previously by knowing about Peter being Spider-Man and still asking him out, he thought. And now they were broken up because put in the simplest way possible, Harley was an idiot. He worried about the ones he loved in the only way he knew. Harley wasn’t the most affection by any means, but he worried, and he wanted to shield Peter from danger. Because he wanted to be a good boyfriend. He just wanted to show Peter that he loved him in the only way he knew. But Peter decided that that wasn’t enough, so now he’d just be a friend. Harley just hoped that it didn’t pain Peter as much as it pained him to be apart from each other. 

So Harley watched Peter swing away into the midst of the battle and alerted Tony that Peter was on his way in the most casual way he could. A way that wouldn't show how worried he was. He knew Tony would get the hint, anyway. 

Harley rolled his eyes at himself and sighed, but didn't say anything else. He didn't think that he needed to bother Tony about Peter more than he already had. He set his phone down and turned towards Ned and MJ, trying to distract himself from the feeling of terror he felt in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

Harley was going home from the trip and Peter still hadn't texted the group chat to say if he was okay or anything. Sure, Peter didn't need to, but it'd surely help Harley not feel like an anxious disaster. And besides, it was basically routine at that point. But, maybe he had just forgotten.

But getting home, he didn't see Tony either. However, he did see Pepper Potts pacing and looking close to tears on the phone with somebody. Rhodey or Happy, Harley assumed.

He couldn't help but become increasingly worried, as it wasn't every day that Pepper looked so angry that she could  _ cry _ . 

And then he himself couldn't help but feel the same feeling of terror he felt earlier when Pepper told him that Tony and Peter were in space, and had yet to return. But the feeling hit him with a force that felt a million times worse than it had before. 

 

 

 

It was twenty-one days later, and Harley was busy keeping himself occupied. Half of the population had disappeared, and Harley wouldn't let himself think about  _ what ifs _ . Because there was no possible way that Peter, or Tony, had died. 

It was twenty-one days later, and Ned and MJ were staying with Harley. Ned's mom had gone with the snap and his dad was too heartbroken to be able to focus on Ned. MJ's mother had gone too, but that was the only family she had. They all kept each other company in their loneliness.

It was twenty one days later, when Tony Stark returned in a spaceship, and immediately hugged Pepper. He couldn’t look Harley in the eyes. 

It was twenty-one days later, when Harley heard Tony Stark utter the words “I lost the kid” to Pepper. He seemed a mess. But Harley didn’t care enough in the moment

It was twenty-one days later, when Harley felt his world crash around him. He felt himself fall to the ground. He felt anger, and sadness, and pain all at once. And it was so, so much stronger than he had ever felt before.

It was twenty-one days later, and Harley couldn’t help but think of their last conversation. Their last words spoken to each other were said in a cruel moment, and were unknowingly their last words to each other  _ forever _ .

It was twenty-one days later, and Peter Parker was dead. And Harley Keener had never cried so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> aHHHHHH omg it's the end. I've loved writing this and I hope you guys liked it too !! would anyone be interested in a sequel ??

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3 so feel free to comment and lmk what you think ?? and also leave some kudos if you liked it !!  
> thanks for reading loves <3


End file.
